In Your Eyes
by ggirlsismylife
Summary: Lorelais life takes an unexpected path as she brings everyone she loves and knows with her. LL. I suck at summaries, the story is better, I promise! Read and review!
1. A not so once upon a time

**A/N:**OK people...this has been a lost story for about a year...I just stopped updating completely. I don't know why...but I was looking in my closet where I discovered my notebook where the story was first created and after reading it I didn't like my writing skills. But now hopefully new and improved I re-wrote this story. Hope you like it. And sorry!

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Gilmore Girls, but I do however own the box sets!!

Summary-This story is an L/L. Lorelai is having a rough patch in her life. When her car unexpectedly breaks down after walking out of a horrible Friday Night Dinner, she only knows one person to call. On the way home, during a screaming fight, something horrible happens!

It was a freezing cold Friday night and it had been her worst week in a long time. She was on her way to Hartford, without Rory. Emily told her to stay home and study for exams after Rory had told her about her substantial amount of studying she had to do. Personally Lorelai didn't care if Rory came or not. It's not like she was going to talk to her anyway. But then again she wanted her to be there so the attention would be of her. She had just broken up with Max, feeling they weren't going anywhere. She had yelled at Sookie, for which she had done nothing wrong. She and Rory were in a huge fight, which Lorelai didn't even remember what about. She hadn't eaten a full meal in over a week. She didn't even remember the last time she was at Luke's. Not since the day that she yelled at him. She didn't even remember why she had done it in the first place. Work was stressful. Michele had been bugging her all week about one of the guest's. She had told him repeatedly to take care of it himself. And of course had had brought up his new shoes and how he didn't want to scuff them. This didn't add up, so she just ignored him. She just wanted her regular life back. It seemed to be unraveling before her very eyes.

She knew Friday Night Dinner was going to be a disaster. Sometimes she wished she did'nt agree to the contract for a weekly dinner. But she did it for Rory and she would do anything and everything for her daughter. And even if it meant being interguated but her mom week after week.

She stormed out the door in a huff. Emily was very shocked to see Lorelai just get up and walk out like that. She hopped furiously in her jeep. She tried to start it, but all she heard was a rumbling sound and saw smoke coming out from underneath the hood. If Lorelai had known anything about cars she would have gotten out and fixed it herself, but of course she didn't. She sat there and thought about who to call other then _him_. Racking her brain for someone, anyone, she still came up with only one name. Giving a loud sigh she dialed the very familiar number.

⌠Thank you so much for getting me. My car wouldn't start. And I really didn't want to go back in my parents house after I just walked out. Lorelai had sad, entering the vechile.

All Lorelai got in response was a sigh.

"So how have you been? I haven't talked to you in awhile." Lorelai said, starting conversation.  
"Did you turn into a mime or something?" She asked, a couple minutes later after no reply.

"Were fighting remember?" He said, dryly.

"Yeah I remember, but I don't remember why?"

"Youve go to be kidding me!" He huffed.

"No. Enlighten me."

"You dont know when to keep your mouth shut and mind your own business!"

"I'm sorry ok. Can we just be friends again?" Lorelai said, hopefully.

"Its not that easy Loreali! You cant just say sorry and except everything to be ok again! It doesnt work like that!" He said, pounding on the steering wheel.

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"Because I'm mad!"

"Well don't take it out on me!" Lorelai said, now getting slightly irritated.

"Youre the reason Im mad!"

"Listen! I said I was sorry, ok."

"I dont want to talk about this anymore! Lets drop it!" He yelled.

"I'm trying to fix things between us?" She said, slowly.

"Well you're not doing a very good job!"

"What do I have to do to prove to you that I'm sorry?"

"I said drop it!"

"I guess you don't care about our friendship! And are wiling to give it up that fast!"

"I dont want to talk about it!"

"Luke slow down! The roads are icy!"

"I'm aware of that!" He said, matter of factly.

"You acting like a complete jerk!"

Luke turned and looked at Loreali. "You started it!"

"So now were four?"

"I don't need your smart alic remarks!"

"Well I don't need you yelling at me!" Lorelai's voice was drowned by a honking horn. Lorelai turned her head to see an oncoming car. "Luke watch out!"

**A/N**: So its a little better then before...now I have only re-wrote the first chapter! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**FYI:** This story is set in the first season. The fight between Luke & Lorelai? Didnt really happen. Blah blah blah. Lets get this show on the road!

Luke turned his head so fast it popped. His eyes grew very wide. Luke slammed on his brakes to miss the oncoming semi. Somewhere in between the yelling he managed to swerve into the other lane. Luke's truck hit a piece of black ice and swerved off the road into the deep woods beside it. The truck speeding through the woods was destroying everything in it's path. Luke's door managed to break off and since Luke wasn't wearing his seat belt he flew out of the car and starting rolling down the hill.

The truck still speeding like a nascar went right into to freezing cold lake.

Lorelai had hit the dashboard and became unconscious. Luke, still racing down the hill was trying to stop himself in anyway. He got up extremely dizzy and confused to as where he was. Then it hit him. He looked around frantically.

"Lorelai!? He yelled, at the top of his lungs looking in every direction for a sign of her.

He searched the area around him oblivious to the truck being swallowed by the water ahead of him.

He heard bubbling sounds and looked towards the lake. He couldn't even see the truck; all he saw was the headlights. He quickly threw off his jacket and ran the fastest he has ever done in his life towards the lake. He dove into the freezing water swimming frantically after the truck.

Lorelai's eyes slowly fluttered open. She just than began to realize that she was under water and immediately started panicking. She tried to undo her seat belt but she couldn't get it un-done. One of the first times in her life she actually wore her seat belt it trapped her upside down in water. She was becoming lightheaded. She was beginning to shake from the lack of air and the temperature of the water. "God! Please help!" Lorelai thought still not giving up. She tried to open the door but it was jammed. She then began beating on the window with what strength she had.

The truck was still sinking to the bottom of the lake. Luck swimming down at the lake was trying to get the door open while still in motion. The door wouldn't budge. Not wanting to waste anymore time he started kicking the window until it shattered. He pulled on Lorelai, but the seat belt was trapping her inside. Luke was pulling on her very hard and had managed to slip her out of the seat belt. Luke didn't know how much longer he could stay under water. He kicked off the bottom of the lake and swam as fast as he could to the top. He had barely reached the top and when he did he was gasping for air. He swam to the surface with Lorelai's life-less body in his hands.

**A/N:** So reviews would be nice! :) So I know its short...sorry! The purple button is calling your name! Lets call him..._bob._ Pay Bob a visit. hahaha.


	3. Chapter 3

He dragged Lorelai's body to the surface. He gently laid her down and performed CPR. So many thoughts were buzzing around in his head. He didn't know what he would do without Lorelai in his life. Not wanting to think about it, he pushed everything out of his mind.

"Lorelai?!" Luke shouted. "Breath!"

Luke prayed and prayed that Lorelai would wake up. He felt the tears streaming down his face. He hadn't remembered the last time since he cried...but he had known it had been awhile. Probably when his mom died.

Lorelai started to spit up water and blood. "Luke," She managed to get out.

"I'm here!" Luke said, as he brought Lorelai into his arms.

"W-w-wha-what happened?" Lorelai struggled to say.

"We wrecked," Luke said, trying to get Lorelai warm.

"How?" She managed to get out, her body shaking.

"Don't talk Lorelai," Luke kissed Lorelai on her head.

Lorelai was struggling to breath. She clenched Luke's jeans tightly. Her nails digging into his skin.

"Just do me one favor?" Lorelai said.

"Anything." Luke said, trying to warm her.

"Tell Rory I love her." She cried.

"Don't talk that way!" Luke shouted. "You're going to make it!"

He started to cry. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't bare to look at her. She had cuts all over her body. She was struggling to breath. Her lips were starting to turn blue. Her eyes were fluttering closed. She was coughing up blood.

"I'm sorry Luke I shouldnt of treated you like that."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. You have done nothing wrong." Luke said, feeling extremely guilty. "Listen Lorelai, I need to get help."

"No, don't leave me!" Lorelai cried, grabbing Lukes hand.

_Should I respect maybe her last wishes and risk loosing her. Or try to get hlep and also risk loosing her?_ Luke though not knowing what to do.

"OK," He simply said, hoping he had made the right decision.

He watched as Lorelai's eyes slowly started closing.

"Lorelai dont close your eyes!" Luke said, slightly shaking her.

"I can't help it. I'm just so cold and tired." Lorelai stuttered.

Luke had remembered his jacket. He looked over and reached for it.

"I know you are, but whatever you do don't close your eyes." Luke said, wrapping the blanket tightly around Lorelai.

**A/N: I know that was probably a weird place to end the chapter...but its a cliffhanger!! Don't ya love it?! Well please review and tell me what you think. And be honest:D That's really important. If you have any ideas or whatever just tell me! I'll see what I can do! Thanks for reading my story! Bob wants some love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So it's past 12 am right now...but im still working away to give yall want yall want. Re-wrote!**

Luke tried to forget about his own pain. He had to focus on Lorelai, and Lorelai only. He watched as Lorelai's lip started to turn blue and as she continued to shake.

Luke did his best to keep her warm.

"All I've wanted in life was to have someone love me." Lorelai said, struggling to talk.

"Rory and your parents love you."

"Besides them," Lorelai said.

_Should I tell her? It could be now...or litteraly never..._

"There is someone who loves you. So much. But he's scared to tell you because he's afraid of rejection. And what you would say. But right know all he's afraid of is loosing that person he loves. So he's going to come right out and say it. I love you Lorelai."

Lorelai continued to struggle breathing.

"Luke..I…"

"What is it?" Luke asked as tears rolled freely down his already damp tear stained cheek.

Luke didnt know what he do if she died. He remembered all the good times they had had together. As with the bad they had along their friendship. But it couldnt end like this. What would happen to him? More importantly what would happen to Rory? The town? How could he walk up to the love of his life's daughter and explain to her that Luke was too busy being a jerk and yelling at her and wrecked and practically killed Lorelai. He couldnt do that even though this was his fault. He couldnt live with himself after this if Lorelai didn't make it. He would probably flee the town without notice and leaving everyone and everything he once knew.

"I lo…I lo.."

Luke knew Lorelai shouldn't be talking. She needed to save what energy she had left, and he knew it was not much.

"Sshh...Don't talk." Luke said, stroking Lorelais face.

"I lo…" Those were the last words Lorelai remembered saying before her eyes closed.

**A/N I'm sorry for my chapters being so short!! I will work on that. Sorry once again!! So please review!! Thanks for reading my story!! Bob is calling your name.**


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all I just wanted to say thanks for all you awesome people who reviewed!! It's helped a lot! And I'm sorry for not updating a lot! I've just been really busy. And finally I'm sorry for the chapters being so short I don't have a lot written so far, so you get it. Right? I know what's going on in your heads right now, "Excuses, excuses, excuses." Well enough of this……………….get on with the story! RE-WROTE!!**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Luke's eyes slowly fluttered open. He had no idea where he was at. But as soon as everything became clear he knew he was in a hospital.

"Sleep well?" A nurse asked, entering the room. She had long blonde hair; she was regular height with a huge smile playing across her face.

-"Where is she?!" Luke practically yelled.

-"Where's who?" The nurse asked, looking frightened.

-"Lorlelai! Where is she?!"

-"Calm down. She's in the room next door." She said, every so lightly.

-"Can I see her? Is she ok?"

-"I'm sorry but you can't see her yet." The nurse replied, with sadness in her tone.

-"Is she ok?!" Luke barked.

-"No," The nurse said, suddenly amazed by her shoes.

A million things were zooming around in Luke's head. He feared that she was dead. He was afraid he was never going to see her again. He started to become dizzy. He had to close his eyes so the spinning would stop.

-"What's wrong with her?" Luke asked, getting teary.

-"She's on the life support machine." The nurse replied, simply.

Luke didn't know what to say. A huge knot formed in his stomach and throat.

-"When can I see her?"

-"Let me go ask the doctor." The nurse said, scurrying out of the room obviously scared of Luke.

Luke slowly nodded his head. Just as he did that a throbbing pain came. He slowly touched the sore part, he realized he had stitches. He looked at his hand and recognized for the first time that it was wrapped in gauss. He could faintly see blood making its way up. He had been too preoccupied to notice his pain.

-"The doctor said you can see her now."

Luke slowly and painfully got out of bed. He realized he was in a walking cast.

-"Here," The nurse said, showing Luke his wheel chair.

Luke only pushed it aside.

-"Then you'll need your crutches." The nurse said.

-"I don't need a wheel chair or crutches!" Luke barked.

Luke slowly and painfully walked into the room next door. He hobbled over the bed. He could have sworn his heart stopped. Good thing he was in a hospital. He heart completely broke. He gazed upon Lorelai. Not knowing what to do. She had cuts and bruises all over her head and arms. Luke was sure her legs would be the same. She had stitches on her right arm and gauss wrapped around the other. There were tubes and IV's sticking out of her body.

Luke couldn't feel his own body any more. He had to pull up a chair before his legs gave out on him. He gently grabbed her cold hand on let the tears roll down his face.

**A/N: Wow! My chapters are extremely short! Im sorry bout this. But right now all im worried about is trying to make this stories a little bit better. Reviews! How am I doing so far??**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well I'm at school right now...--yawn. And I totally have some free time. Yesterday this woulda been up but i had to go take class favorite pics. It might not be much better because im totally upset right now...but anywho...story time.**

It seemed as though had been sitting there for hours, just starring at Lorelai. He didn't want to leave her sight...but yet he couldn't bare to look at her, all broken and bruised up. Thinking about all the good times they have had, along with the bad, he was interrupted.

"Is she your wife?" Luke turned around to see a doctor.

-"Uh…no she's my best friend." Luke said, still holding Lorelai's hand. _Wife? _

-"Are you alright?" The doctor asked, ever so gently.

Luke didn't know what kind of question that was. Sure he was swell! Of course he wasn't alright. He's best friend, the love if his life was here before practically dead. Luke ignored the question, he didn't want to freak out on the guy like he did the nurse. He made a mental note to apologize to her later...

-"Is she going to be ok?" Luke asked, through teary eyes.

The doctor walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

-"I honestly don't know."

A knot formed in Luke's throat. He wasn't sure he would be able to talk.

-"What's wrong with her exactly..."

-"Well as you can see she can't breath on her own. She has a sprained ankle. A few of her ribs collapsed. She has Pneumonia. And she also has a couple of stitches."

_Oh my gosh...what have I done?! This is all my fault... _

-"Do you honestly think she's going to be ok?" Luke said, already fearing the answer.

-"No, but I've been wrong before."

Luke slowly nodded his head.

-"If you have any more questions then just ask."

The doctor left the room giving Luke some privacy. Luke didn't know how long he had sat there holding Lorelais hand until he had to go back to his room for tests. Luke couldn't help but to feel guilty, after all, it was his fault. _What would Rory think of me if she...died? Those girls are my life. God, just please let her be ok..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring..._

-"Hello?" Rory said, her face buried in her pillow.

- "Rory Gilmore?" The nurse asked.

- "Yeah?" Rory said, half way asleep.

- "There's been a accident. Your moms in the hospital."

-"What?!" Rory yelled, more awake now then ever. "Is she ok?!"

-"I'd rather tell you in person." The nurse simply said.

- "Was she the only one that was hurt?!" Rory's heart was beating faster and faster.

- "I'm afraid not. A Lucas Danes was also injured."

-"I'll be there as soon as soon as I can!" Rory said, crying.

Rory hung up the phone. And started to think. Her mom took the car so she had no way of getting to the hospital. So she called Dean. Of course it was like 4o'clock in the morning so the phone rang forever.

-"Hello?!" Dean said, angrily.

-"Dean..." Rory said, not able to say anything else.

-"Rory...what's wrong?" Dean asked, more awake.

-"It's my...mom...and Luke...their in the...h-h-ospital..."

-"What happened?"

-"I don't know..."

-"I'll be right there!"

With that Rory grabbed her jacket and put it on over her cupcake pajamas and grabbed her cell phone. She ran outside where Dean showed up seconds later. Dean didn't have time to get out of the car to go to Rory, because Rory ran straight to the car.

-"They where in some kind of accident or something." Rory said, quietly.

-"Are they going to be ok?"

-"They didn't say." Rory simply said.

Rory didn't know what to think. She had so many thoughts in her head._What if she's dead?! Its all my fault! If I would have gone to Friday Night Dinner with her this wouldn't of happened! _She continued to think all the way to the hospital.

**A/N: Yeah...crappy? I figured. Reviews make me happy. **


	8. Chapter 8

-"Lorelai Gilmore and Lucas Danes?" Rory asked, approaching the lady at the front desk.

-"Just have a seat." The lady said, simply.

Rory and Dean sat down in the plastic chairs lined up on the wall.

-"Everything will be ok." Dean said, grabbing Rory's hand.

Rory just nodded her head and leaned over on Dean and started crying. It seemed like forever before the doctor came.

-"Rory Gilmore?"

Rory raised her head and stood up.

-"Yes?"

-"Come with me." The doctor said, walking towards the hall.

Rory and Dean followed close behind, Rory fearing the worse.

-"Who do you want to see first?" The doctor asked.

-"My mom," Rory said, quietly.

-"Right this way." The doctor led them by a serious of doors and finally stopped at room 212.

-"Oh my gosh!" Rory cried. "Is she going to be ok?"

-"I honestly don't know, but from the look of things I would have to say...no."

Rory started to cry even harder._ She's going to die..._

-"But I've been wrong before." The doctor quickly added.

Dean pulled Rory tight into his arms and rubbed her back.

-"Do you know what happened?" Dean asked, in monotone as a tear slowly trickled down his face.

-"Not exactly, but the man next door does."

-"Luke?" Dean asked.

-"Yes,"

-"Is he ok?" Dean asked, praying that he would be.

-"Yes, he came out with only minor injuries. Would you like to see him?"

-"Yeah,"

With that they walked out of Lorelai's room and into the room next door.

-"Now he may still be sleeping, he just came out of surgery."

-"On what?" Dean asked, with Rory still in his arms.

-"His leg."

Rory continued to cry on Dean.

"I'll give you two some privacy." The doctor simply said.

Rory and Dean pulled up a couple chairs and sat next to Luke's bed.

-"Dean...what if she don't...make it? What will I do with myself? How can I live without her?"

-"Rory, look at me," Dean said, slowly lifting Rory's face. "She's going to be ok, I promise."

-"But you don't know that Dean! So don't promise me something you can't keep or yet even have the control over!"

-"Rory...calm down. Everything is going to be ok. I'm sorry this is happening, but I'm not going to leave your sight Rory. I'm going to be by your side through it all."

Before she had time to reply she was distracted by a twisting and turning Luke.

-"Rory?" Luke asked.

Rory turned to get a better look at Luke. She sat there for a couple seconds and not knowing what to do or say she buried her face in Deans chest.

-"Rory look at me," Luke said, ever so lightly.

Rory obliged and slowly raised her head.

-"She's going to be ok."

-"I'm worried about you too!" Rory said, wiping her tears.

-"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I only came out with some stitches, a few concussions and a broke ankle." Luke said simply.

-"Thats still horrible!"

-"Rory I'm fine. Trust me. And your mother will be ok too. She's a very strong women, she can get through anything."

Rory only nodded her head and continued to cry softly.

-"What happened?" Dean finally asked.

Luke feared this question. He didn't ever want to talk about it again, ever.

-"Well she called and asked me to come pick her up from her parents house because her car wouldn't start. Even though we were fighting I sitll picked her up. On the way back we started yelling at each other...well I was mostly doing the yelling. Then I guess I swerved into the other lane and there was an oncoming car. I swerved to miss it, but I hit some black ice and we went speeding through the woods. I flew out of the car, then I couldn't find Lorelai. But when i turned my head I saw...my truck...sinking into the lake."

Rory clung onto Dean and started to cry again.

-"I dove into the lake and finally got Lorelai out of the truck. When I got to land she wasn't breathing. So I gave her CPR. Then she started coughing up water and blood. I did my best to keep her awake and warm I did Rory, I promise." Luke cried. "I don't really remember much after that."

Luke remembering the promise he made Lorelai said, "She wanted me to tell you that she was sorry and that she loved you with all her heart."

Rory just nodded her head and continued to cry.

Luke had fallen asleep on the two, which was expected after what he's been through.

-"You sure you don't want me to stay?" Dean asked, holding Rory's hands.

-"Yeah, you have to work."

-"I can call Taylor, he'll understand."

-"Dean, I'm fine. Trust me. You need the money. I'm fine." Rory said, reassuring him.

-"Ok," Dean said, not wanting to leave Rory. "I'll be back when I get off, I promise."

-"Ok," Rory said, as Dean gave her a kiss. "I love you Rory."

-"I love you too Dean." Rory watched Dean disappear walking down the halls.

_A/N: Ok...so that was long, well for me anyway. So how am I doing guys?? Let me know._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Wow...a little something I noticed, I use the word "yall" a lot. haha. well im a hick, what else can i say? :D_

Rory watched as Dean disappeared down the white hall way.

-"Excuse me?" Rory said, approaching the front desk.

-"May I help you?" The lady asked.

-"Yes, I was wondering if you could move Lucas Danes into Lorelai Gilmores room?"

-"I'm sorry mam I cant do that." She simply replied looking back at her papers.

-"I really need you to move him." Rory said.

-"Need or want?" She said, in a matter of fact tone.

-"I need," Rory said emphasizing every syllable, "you too move them! I love them both! And I would like to see them both equally! That man is like a father to me, and that's my mom in the other room. Now I'm going to ask you again to please move him!" Rory said, angrily.

-"I'll see what I can do." She said, her face turning bright red.

-"Thank you," Rory said, with a evil smile.

Rory still shooken up from what was going on was trying to figure out what to do next. She went to her moms room and made some calls. She didn't want to call too many people because there would be no need for the whole town of Stars Hollow to be up here. She'd do that tomorrow. She called Richard and Emily and as worried as they were said they would be as quickly as possible. Next she called Liz, who thankfully was not too far away. After being yelled at by Ms. Kim she told Lane what was going on and told her not to come until tomorrow. She hung up and called Sookie and thought that she might have to call a ambulance for her. Shutting her phone for the final time, she turned and looked at her mom and once again let the tears roll down her face. She gave one last glance then left the room. She had to get coffee, she was extremely exhausted. She drank her horrific coffee in one gulp and nearly gagged. She threw the paper cup in the trash and went back to the ever frighting room, 212. She went in the bathroom, taking a glance at herself in the mirror..._boy...i look rough._ She thought. She was splashing water on her face when she heard yelling.

-"Rory?!" Luke said.

-"Yea, I'm here! Whats wrong?! Are you ok?! Should I get a nurse!?" Rory said, freaking out, running out of the bathroom.

-Luke chuckled. "No, I'm fine, I was just wondering what I was doing in here?"

-"Oh," Rory said, embarrassed for over reacting. "I had you moved to moms room. I hope that was ok?"

-"Yeah, its perfectly fine. But how did you do that?"

-"Well," Rory laughed to herself. "I think that I may have frightened the nurse a little bit by my yelling."

-Luke smiled. "You are so much like your mother."

-"Yea," Rory said, tearing up. "I know."

_A/n: They will get longer. Give it time. Review please!_


	10. Chapter 10

Oh Rory," Luke said, feeling bad. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

-"You didnt." She simply said, wiping her tears.

Luke nodded.

She pulled up a chair and sat next to Luke's bed.

-"Hey Rory, could you do me a favor?"

-"Of course,"

-"Could you bring me my crutches?"

Rory walked around around the bed and grabbed the steal objects in the corner of the room.

-"Thanks,"

-"Your welcome."

Luke slowly and painfully made his way to the bathroom. Making his way back out the door he saw Rory coming up to him and giving him a hug.

-"I'm so glad your ok," She said, crying into Luke's neck. "I don't know what I would do if I lost both of you guys!"

-"Your not going to loose us Rory. Never. We will always be here for you. Me and your mother. I love you Rory." Luke said, rubbing Rory's back.

-"I love you too Luke." Rory said, still hugging Luke.

After a couple more minutes of comfort she slowly released Luke, allowing him to go back to bed. Rory pulled up a chair and they talked for a long time before they were interrupted by a frantic person wailing through the door.

-"Oh big brother!" Liz cried. "I came as soon as Rory called me! Are you alright?!" She hugged him and brushed his face with her hand.

-"I'm fine, just a little tired, that's all." He said, yawning.

-"Well dont let me keep you up." She said, leaving the questions until later. "Rory? Are you hungry?"

-"Yeah, I'm starving."

-"Ok, lets go grab a bite to eat."

Rory walked over to her mothers bed and whispered something in her ear.

-"Lets go,"

They went to the cafeteria and Liz talking about anything but what was going on was trying to help Rory keep her mind off of things. The girl has been through enough.

_A/n: Short again. I know. sorry!_


	11. Chapter 11

-"I need Lorelai Gilmore's room."

-"Room..." The nurse drug out, looking it up on the charts, "212. Get one the elevator..." The nurse shutup seeing that she was talking to no one but herself.

Emily power walking to the elevator leaving Richard farther and farther behind. Not leaving the elevator doors open for Richard she found room 212. She walked straight to Lorelai, paying now attention to Luke.

-"Emily, why did you leave me?" Richard asked, walking into the room a short while later, slightly out of breath. "Emily?" He repeated. He slowly walked over to Emily who was softly crying.

-"Richard this is terrible! What have I done?!" She cried.

* * *

-"Remind me next time not to drag you down here to eat, ever again." Liz said, with her hand over her stomache.

"Don't worry, I wont." Rory said, rubbing hers.

They got on the elevator and went to the second floor.

-"Sookie?!" Rory shouted, getting off the elevator seeing her orange hair.

-"Rory honey!" Sookie yelled.

Rory ran up and clung on to Sookie.

-"Honey what happened?!" Sookie cried.

-"She was in an accident."

-"Is she alright?"

Rory shook her head and started to cry. Rory led Sookie into Lorelai's room, followed by Liz.

-"Rory," Richard said, not knowning what else to say.

-"Hey grandma, grandpa." Rory said, dryly.

There was a long silence. No one spoke. Not knowing what to say or ask everyone remained silent and just looked at the bodies, well in Emily case, body.

-"What happened?" Richard said, finally.

Rory told the story to everyone just how Luke had told it and of course at the end of it everyone was crying. To Rory's amazement, Luke was still dead asleep, not stirring a bit. Emily, wiping her tears went to the front desk to complain about the "rough sheets". Sookie went to call Jackson and Liz excused herself to the bathroom. Leaving Rory and Richard the only awake people in the room.

-"Rory..." Richard said, debating on what to say. "She's going to make it. Your mother's something else. This women can get through anything, without a doubt."

Rory just sat there, not saying a word. Richard needing to assure Rory she would be ok began to tell her about Lorelai's child hood. Everyone gathered back in the room sat and listened to Richard's stories.

-"Now Rory," Emily began, already saying her good-byes, "I will be back later today and I'm bringing supplies with me. Do you need anything?" She said, putting her hand on Rory's shoulder.

-"No...I think i'm good for now, thanks."

Emily shook her head and walked towards to elevator.

-"Wait up Emily!" Richard shouted. He kissed Rory on her head and followed his spouse.

Rory watched them disappear into the elevator doors. She turned around and found herself face to face with Sookie.

-"I have to get going hon, I'm sorry. I have to get home before Davie wakes up and I'll find a babysitter. Then I have to go by work and tell them what they need to get prepared. Then after that I'll be back." Sookie said, rambling.

-"Ok..." Rory shook her head.

-"Bye sweetie," Sookie kissed her on her head and left.

Rory walked back into the room and her and Liz argued on who was going to sleep where.

-"I'm not sleeping on it." Rory said, for the umpteenth time.

-"Rory, it's fine. You have it."

-"No. If you don't sleep on it then it's going to be unoccupied because I'm not taking it." Rory stated.

-"Fine," Liz gave up.

Rory sat on the chair next to her moms bed and took her hand. She turned and saw Liz fall asleep right as her head hit that cushion. Luke was having trouble sleeping. He watched as Rory started falling asleep.

-"Rory?" Luke whispered.

-"Yeah?" Rory said quietly.

-"There's room over here." Luke said, quietly.

-"For what?"

-"For you to sleep."

-"It's ok I'm fine over here."

-"Your on a chair. I can't sleep until I know your asleep."

-"No Luke. Your probably in pain and I might hurt you. I'll take my chances over here."

-"Rory." Luke demanded.

-"Fine, but if I'm hogging the bed then just tell me."

-"You won't,"

Rory crawled onto the bed next to Luke.

-"Ow!" Luke whispered, quietly.

-"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I told you I would hurt you!" Rory said, sitting up her eyes getting huge.

-"I'm kidding."

-"Not funny." Rory said, seriously.

Rory crawled up on the bed and put her back towards Luke.

-"Did I say thank you?" Rory asked, after a minute of silence.

-"For what?"

-"Saving my mom..."

-"I would do anything for you and your mom. I hope you know that." Luke said, matter of factly.

-"I do. And we would do the same."

-"That's nice to know."

-"Night Luke," Rory said tiredly.

-"Night Rory."

_A/n: I told you they would get longer. Review._

Return to Top


	12. Chapter 12

Rory woke up the next morning by beeping sounds. She gently crawled off the bed and walked over to her mom's.

-"Good morning mom." Rory said, kissing her. "We know you can make it through this. Just pull through for us. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Luke slowly opened his eyes.

-"Your my best friend. And I love you so much! Your everything to me. You have great friends and family who love you so much." Rory started to cry. "Just please wake up." Rory felt something in the cover. She gently uncovered her mom a little bit and saw Luke's jacket in her hand.

-"Its the strangest thing I've ever seen." Said the doctor, entering the room.

-"What?" Rory asked.

-"She wont let go of it." The doctor stated, simply.

Rory smiled as tears ran down her face. _Shes holding on..._ Rory thought.

-"How are you doing today, Luke?" The doctor asked.

-"I'm doing pretty good."

-"That's great. I have good news for you. You can go home today."

-"I can?"

-"Yes. But here are some rules I need to follow. Avoid stairs as much as possible. Eat lots of healthy food and drink plenty of water. It would be best if someone was to look after you."

-"I'll do it." Rory piped in.

-"Good. Stay off your foot as much as possible."

-"But I have a Diner to run!" Luke said.

-"I'm sorry Luke but you still need your rest."

* * *

Rory called Dean later that day after the doctor told Luke he could leave. Dean came and picked them up. They packed Luke's stuff out of his apartment and brought it to the Crap Shack. Dean moved Lorelai's bed downstairs in the living room so Luke wouldn't have to go upstairs. Rory had made a schedule on how things were going to work. She was going to go to school and get her work for the week and work on it as much as she could. Dean let Rory borrow his car for as long as she needed it. Rory and Luke drove up the hospital everyday at 11 o'clock. They got up at 9, took showers and did their routine stuff to get ready. Since Rory couldn't cook Sookie came every day day and cooked and ate breakfast with them. Then they would drive up to the hospital and staying until 10 o'clock. Dean came right after school, giving Rory a break and a chance to do her pile of homework that had barley been touched. Rory thinking that Cesar couldn't take care of the Diner on his own hired a fellow towns person to help. Luke's injuries were healing very fast. The bond between Rory and Luke grew stronger everyday.

It has been over a month since the accident. The doctors were loosing hope. And Rory aware of the newly found news barley spoke at all anymore. Luke, now at the hospital by himself for the first time. He had told Rory he wanted to go back and see her. Rory, not willing to hand over the keys at first worried about Luke, but finally did.

-"I know you can make it through this. It's all my fault your here. I'm so afraid that I am going to loose you. I don't know what I would do if you...died." Luke said, crying. "My life would be nothing without you in it. You don't deserve this! You have a smart and beautiful daughter who's going to go to an Ivy league school. You raised her all by yourself. Your the manager of the hotel where Rory grew up. You have great friends who love you and would be lost without you. Your the most amazing women I have ever met. Just please make it through this!" Luke was crying very hard, praying everything would be ok.

_A/n: Better? I think so. Review and let me know!_


	13. Chapter 13

_a/n: Thanks to all who reviewed! It motivates me. It really does._

Return to Top

Lorelai's eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked around, un-aware of where she was. It took her a second to finally realize where she laying. She felt some one holding her hand. She turned her head and saw Luke crying. Loelai squeezed his hand and ran her other one into Luke's messy hair.

-"Lorelai?" He chocked. "You're awake! I thought I was going too loose you! We all thought that." Luke said crying.

"Oh Hun," Lorelai said, putting her hand on Luke's cheek. "You didn't, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

Luke placed his hand on Lorelai's and continued to cry.

-"I was so scared!" Luke said, inbetween sobs.

-"You don't have to be now." Lorelai said, still playing with hair.

Luke got up and sat on the bed and hugged Lorelai like there was no tomorrow.

-"I'm sorry, Luke." Lorelai said crying.

Luke continued to hold her tight.

-"No I'm the one that should be sorry." Luke said.

-"Forgive me?" Lorelai said quietly.

-"Always."

They stayed in each others arms.

-"Do you remember much?" Luke asked, after a moment of silence.

-"The last thing I remember was you telling me you loved me and..."

A knot formed in Luke's stomach and his mouth got dry. He could feel his face on fire.

-"I just though you should know how I felt it you didn't…make it. But I wasn't thinking thing's through if you did make it. Just forget I ever said it." Luke interrupted.

-"Will you let me finish?" Lorelai asked.

-"Sorry..." Luke said, looking down.

-"I also remember me trying to tell you something." Lorelai said, pulling back and looking Luke in the eye. "I was trying to say that I love you too." Lorelai said smiling as tears streamed down her face.

Luke wiped her tears away with his thumbs. He just sat there and stared at her. _She's so beautiful...Luke thought. _Luke leaned in and slowly kissed Lorelai.

-"Thanks for saving me." Lorelai said, her forehead against Luke's.

-"You don't have to thank me." Luke said, simply.

-"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now." Lorelai said, crying on Luke's shoulder.

-"I'm just glad that you're ok." Luke said also crying.

-"I'm glad your ok too." Lorelai asked, wiping her tears.

Luke slowly kissed Lorelai. Time seemed to stand still.

_A/N: So...what do yall think? Its too short huh?_


	14. Chapter 14

--Stars Hollow--

-"Is everything ready?" Luke asked, looking around at the decorated town.

-"Pretty much." Rory said, taking a look also.

-"Ok I'm going to go get her. I'll be back in a bit."

-"Ok…remember take your time!" Rory shouted after Luke.

Luke went to the hospital and signed Lorelai out and they were on their way to Stars Hollow.

-"Who knew this many people liked me." Lorelai said, looking around in her jeep at all the balloons, flowers, chocolate, and cards. "I'm so happy to be out of that place! Who knew there could be so much more outside those tan walls?"

-"I'm glad you're coming home." Luke said, holding Lorelai's hand.

-"Me too!" Lorelai said, squeezing his hand.

Lorelai was so excited to be home, especially Rory. She missed her more then anything.

The car ride was quiet. Both of them thinking about the arrival of Stars Hollow.

-"What is all this?" Lorelai asked, starring outside.

-"You'll see." Luke said, parking the car in front of the Diner.

Luke got out of the car and opened the door for Lorelai. Lorelai wrapped her arm around Luke and he did the same around her.

-"You did this for me?" Lorelai asked, with tears in her eyes.

-"It wasn't all me. Thank Rory and this crazy town of ours."

Lorelai looked all around her. The town was decorated with balloons, streamers, and welcome home banners. There was ton's of food and drinks. The whole town yelled "Welcome Home" and began to clap.

-"Thank you," Lorelai said, kissing Luke.

-"Your welcome."

They walked hand in hand to the party.

-"Mom!" Rory yelled, running to Lorelai. "I missed you."

-"Thank you Rory. I missed you too, so much."

-"I love you too mom! Now let's get this party started."

Everyone was having a great time. Glad to see the coffee junkie back. Lorelai was talking to Sookie when Emily appeared by her side.

-"Lorelai, can I have a word with you?"

-"Sure mom, I'll catch up with you later Sookie."

-"Lorelai...I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry." Emily said, tears in her eyes.

-"For what mom?"

-"For what? None of this would have happened if it wasn't for me."

-"Mom, that's not true. My car still wouldn't have started if I walked out of there at a different time."

-"I realize that Lorelai, but if you weren't upset with me you would have came back inside."

-"Mother, you don't know that. So that's just forget about that. Ok? All that matter's is that me and Luke are safe."

-"Ok," Emily said. "I love you Lorelai."

-"I love you too mom." Lorelai said, tears in her eyes. She walked over and hugged her mom, who of course hugged back.


	15. Chapter 15

They had a blast at the party. Everyone was so nice and they even had quite a few of criers on their hands. But all and all, it was a great day.

-"I'm exhausted!" Lorelai said, entering the house followed by Rory and Luke.

-"I told you, you shouldn't have stayed that late." Luke said. "You're not even supposed to be out of bed."

-"And why is that?"

-"Because you just got out of the hospital Lorelai. The doctor said you shouldn't be up and walking that much. Now go lay down." Luke ordered.

-"Fine!" Lorelai pouted.

Luke was in the kitchen making Lorelai some soup, just like the doctor ordered.

-"Here," Rory said, handing Luke a white envelope.

-"What is this?" Luke asked.

-"It's for you and for mom." Rory said simply.

-"Rory what…" Luke said, opening it up and seeing money. "Rory what is this?"

-"People donated some money so you could buy a new truck and get most of the doctor bills paid off."

-"Rory there's over 90,000 dollars in here." Luke said shocked.

-"I know. I was shocked myself."

-"People just didn't come and give you money did they?" Luke asked, suspicious.

-"Yeah, this is such a great town." Rory said, smiling.

-"You held donations didn't you?" Luke asked.

-"Yes," Rory sighed. "I know that you and mom don't like people helping you. You to are the most stubbornness people I know. I know you guys are independent, so am I, but you have to accept some help sometimes. Especially right now."

Luke smiled.

-"I knew you wouldn't like me taking donations but I just thought..."

-"Thank you." Luke interrupted.

-"Your welcome."

Luke hugged Rory.

-"You're an amazing kid for doing this."

-"Thank you. But moms going to be mad."

-"Why?" Luke asked.

-"Because grandpa and grandma donated most of it. And you know how much she hates help, especially from them."

-"Yeah I know...how much though?"

-"A little over half." Rory said, simply.

-"Let's just keep it our little secret."

-"LUKE!" Lorelai yelled.

-"Coming." Luke said, grabbing the soup.

Lorelai starred at the soup as if nothing she's ever seen before. "This is a bacon cheese burger without all the healthy junk with a double order of onion rings and a cherry coke? I wasn't in the hospital that long not to remember what real food looked like."

-"That healthy junk is good for you."

-"Exactly my point." Lorelai said simply.

Luke sat down on the bed that was still in the living room. Lorelai sat the soup on the table next to her.

Lorelai turned and looked at Luke and grabbed his hand.

-"Have I said thank you for tonight?"

-"Yes, me and Rory, about a hundred times." Luke said, rubbing Lorelai's hand with his thumb.

-"Have I said thank you in the past five minutes?"

-"No."

-"Thank you," Lorelai said, leaning forward.

-"You're welcome," Luke said, kissing Lorelai.

-"Mhmhm...Luke." Lorelai said, still kissing him.

-"Yeah..."

-"Does this mean we are in a relationship?" Lorelai said, in between kisses.

-"Do you want us to be?" He asked, with a serious look on his face.

Lorelai smiled and deepened the kiss.

_A/N: So?? Review._


	16. Chapter 16

Everything between Luke and Lorelai was going great. They have been dating for almost a month now. Lorelai was recovering fast and so was Luke. Every thing was perfect.

-"My dates tonight and I still don't have a present." Lorelai said.

-"Go to the mall and look again." Rory said, trying to concentrate on her book.

-"I've looked there about a dozen times already."

-"Well I don't know what else to tell you." Rory said, turning the page.

-"Maybe I'll go back and look one more time." Lorelai said, in a whinny voice.

-"Good idea."

-"Do you..." Lorelai started.

-"No, I have to study. Now bye."

-"Your good." Lorelai said smiling. "I'll be back later."

-"Kay."

* * *

-"Rory!" Lorelai yelled, running into the house.

-"Room!"

-"Ok, I was walking and walking and walking..."

-"Point?" Rory asked looking up from her book.

-"Ok. Then all of a sudden something hit me!"

-"Don't tell me you were fighting an old lady for a purse again?"

-"No of course not. And that purse should've been mine!"

-"How's that?" Rory asked.

-"Because it already had my clutch marks on it. Well anyway I was thinking that I could ask him to move in. But I wanted to ask you first."

-"I think it's a great present." Rory said, smiling.

-"You sure? Because that would mean a guy living in our house, of course if he says yes. That's new to the both of us."

-"I know. I think it's the perfect present. I know how much you love each other and I think it would be great."

-Thanks Hun. Just in case you said yes I got an extra key made with baseball designs and a key chain that says 'I love you'. Cheesy? Yes I know." Lorelai said, smiling.

-"I'm so happy for you." Rory said.

Lorelai hugged Rory.

-"Well I'm going to go get ready!"

Lorelai was still getting ready when she heard Luke's truck.

-"Rory can you get that?!" Lorelai screamed, hearing the knock.

-"Hey Luke. Wow you look nice." Rory said, opening the door.

-"Thanks," Luke said blushing. "You, uh... look nice yourself."

-"I try," Rory said jokingly. "She'll be down in a bit."

Rory went back into her room to study.

-"I'm ready." Lorelai said, coming down the stairs.

-"You're look so beautiful." Luke said, amazed as Lorelai slowly made her way down the stairs.

Lorelai was wearing a black dress that came down to her knees. It tied at the neck and revealed most of her back and cleavage. She was wearing black high heels and had on a single square diamond necklace. Her hair was down in curls.

-"Thank you," Lorelai said, grabbing her purse. "You look great." She said, kissing Luke.

-"Thanks," Lorelai grabbed Luke's present which was in a small red box with a gold bow.

-"Rory we're leaving!"

Rory ran out of her bedroom into the living room to see the happy couple go on their first month anniversary.

-"Aren't you two the cutest couple?" Rory said smiling. "You two have fun. Be back on curfew or you're both grounded." She joked.

-"Yes mom," Lorelai said walking out of the door.

_A/N: I told yall they would be getting longer. Stay tuned for another episode of "In Your Eyes." Of course...review._


	17. Chapter 17

They arrived at a restaurant about thirty minutes later.

-"Luke Danes." Luke said to the waiter.

-"Right this way." The waiter said, grabbing two menus and leading them to their table.

Luke pulled out the chair for Lorelai.

-"Thanks Hun."

-"Red or white wine?" The waiter asked.

-"Red please." Lorelai said.

-"Did you see the way he looked at you?" Luke asked.

-"Yes with his eyes!" Lorelai said, dramatically. "I didn't want to say anything though."

Luke just shook his head.

-"Are you ready to order?" Asked the waiter, bringing back the wine.

Lorelai was giving the waiter the orders when she noticed Luke giving the waiter an evil look. She kicked him in the shin. Luke was holding back his pain.

-"It'll be right out." He said, oblivious to it.

-"Ow!" Luke said, once he was gone. "What was that for?"

-"Vain party, table for one." Lorelai said.

-"What?"

-"You were starring at him funny." Lorelai said.

-"Only because he was starring at you funny."

-"Luke I'm wearing heals." Lorelai threatened.

"Fine," Luke said, rubbing his shin.

They ate in peace, and of course the waiter coming back to check on them. Lorelai found it hilarious the way Luke was acting. They finished their meal and they left.

-"Where are we going?" Lorelai asked.

-"You'll see."

-"Why wont you tell me?"

-"Because it's a surprise."

-"Oh I like surprises!" Lorelai said, like a three year old.

Luke laughed.

-"Are we there yet?" Lorelai asked.

-"No."

-"Are we there yet?"

-"No."

-"Are we there yet?"

-"Yes," Luke said, simply.

-"Really?" Lorelai asked.

-"No," He said dryly.

They arrived shortly after. Luke walked around and helped Lorelai out.

-"Close your eyes." Luke said. He placed his hand over Lorelai's eyes.

-"I'm going to trip." Lorelai said.

-"I'm not going to let you trip."

Luke led Lorelai to a dock and removed his hand.

-"You did all this?" Lorelai said, amazed.

-"Yeah,"

There were lights strung across the trees, there were rose petals leading to a boat. There was a hammock and blankets neatly folded on it.

-"You did this all this for our one month anniversary? I can't wait to see what you do for our second." She said, smiling.

-"I knew how much you liked it when I took you here for our first date. And I thought it would be perfect for our anniversary."

-"I love it! Thank you so much!" Lorelai said, her arms wrapped around Luke.

-"Your welcome." Luke said, kissing Lorelai.

Luke placed his hands on bare back and felt her shiver. Luke gently pulled away. He took off his black jacket and put it on Lorelai.

-"Luke you wear it. I'm fine."

-"Its cold out here. You were it."

-"Fine," Lorelai said, slipping it on.

-"Let's go." Luke said.

Luke took Lorelai's hand and led her to the boat.

-"This is great." Lorelai said.

They were lying at the bottom of the boat in the middle of the lake looking at the stars.

-"This is the best date I've ever had." Lorelai said.

-"It gets better." Luke said, cheesing.

-"How?"

-"You'll see."

-"Oreos sound really good right now." Lorelai said, randomly.

-"I packed some because I knew you would want some like you did on our first date."

-"Aw, thank you!" Lorelai said, sitting up. "You didn't have to go through all this trouble just for me you know." Lorelai said, grabbing an Oreo.

-"I know but I wanted too."

-"I'm really glad you did though. Um…when is it present time?"

-"Just eat your Oreo." Luke simply said.

Lorelai twisted off the top and saw something she never expected to see.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!! How did ya' like it?? Wow that was seriously long! For me anyway. Lol. Well so do ya think you know what's going to happen?? Just wait for next chapter!! Please hit that purple button if you like cookies!! The more reviews I get the faster I update!! And I know you all want that!


	18. Chapter 18

-"Luke?" Lorelai asked, getting teary.

Return to Top

-"Lorelai I love you." Luke said, grabbing the ring out of the inside of the Oreo. Luke had remembered from their first date that Lorelai had sudden cravings for Oreos. So he was sure to pack some for this special day. He knew how she had eaten them. Opened it up and ate the cream and lastly ate the chocolate part. "With all my heart. So I'm going to ask you something I never thought I would have to courage to do." He paused.

-"Lorelai Gilmore will your marry me?" He asked, on one knee holding out the ring.

Lorelai was trying to answer but she couldn't. She had started crying.

-"Lorelai what's wrong?" Luke asked, worried. "I'm sorry I ever asked you. I knew it would be too soon. Just forget about it." Luke stated, freaking out.

-"Yes," Lorelai said, seeming to recollect herself. "Yes," She repeated again, slightly crying form happiness.

Luke smiled and slowly placed the ring on Lorelais' finger. "I love you so much Lorelai."

-"I love you too Luke."

Lorelai placed her hands around Luke's neck and Luke wrapped his arms tightly around her. They shared a long passionate kiss.

-"It's beautiful," Lorelai said, admiring the ring, still in Luke's arms.

-"Just like you," Luke smiled.

They shared another kiss.

-"Oh my gosh!" Lorelai said, just now realizing something.

-"What is it?" Luke asked, worried.

-"This totally defeats the purpose of my present." Lorelai stood up, rocking the boat.

-"Lorelai what are you doing?" Luke asked, trying to steady the rocking boat.

-"I have to go get you a different present."

-"Lorelai sit down before we tip over!"

She obliged and sat down next to him.

-"I'm sure whatever you got me is fine."

-"I thought it was. But now that you proposed and I said yes there is not point in it." Lorelai said, starring at the red box. "Here, open it. Like it matters anyway." She said, sadly.

-"A key?" Luke asked, confused. "For what?"

-"It's the key to my heart Luke."

-"Oh," Luke said, quietly.

-"I'm kidding. I was going to ask you to move in with me."

-"Its great Lorelai, I love it." Luke said, hoping to cheer her up.

-"What's the point if were getting married?"

-"Well we haven't had time to discuss how things are going to change. And you just got one thing out of the way."

-"I'm going to get you something else." Lorelai stated.

-"Lorelai you saying yes to me is the perfect present. And yes Lorelai I will move in with you."

Lorelai smiled and they kissed passionately.

**A/N: Well how did ya like that?? Good? Bad? I need to know!! So please review and hit that purple button that's calling your names!! And if you hit it, it will give you a cookie! **

**Oh yeah! And yes I know there were some cheesy parts in there. Lol. **


	19. Chapter 19

-"So what's the story behind this place?" Lorelai asked, cuddling up to Luke on the hammock.

-"Well after my mom died my dad built this cabin to have somewhere to go and be by himself after a long, hard day at work. And after he died he left it to me. I come down here whenever I have time and just think about my parents." Luke said, rubbing Lorelais hand with his thumb.

-"Don't get me wrong, I love this place, it's beautiful. But whey did you bring me here?"

Luke rolled on his side to look at Lorelai.

-"You know that my parents are a sensitive subject for me. I brought you here to let you know that I want you in my life. Every aspect of it."

-"I love the sensitive Luke!" Lorelai said, taking Luke's hand.

Luke only chuckled.

-"I don't want to hide anything from you."

Lorelai smiled. "I want you in my life too. More than you already are. I love you."

-"I love you too."

They kissed slowly.

* * *

Luke pulled up in Lorelai's driveway a few hours later. He walked around to the door of his new black Ford pick up truck. He had told Lorelai that an old one would do. But Lorelai insisted that Luke buy a new one. "Luke, you deserve it. Trust me." Lorelai had said. Luke gave in like he always did. He smiled and pushed the memory aside.

-"Why thank you sir," Lorelai said, as Luke escorted her to her house.

-"Do you want to come in?" Lorelai asked, taking Luke's hands. "Rory's at Lane's."

-"I would love to come in."

Lorelai smiled and led Luke into her house.

**A/n: Well I'm going to leave it here, for now. Please review and tell me what ya think! Sorry for the shortness.**


	20. Chapter 20

Lorelai woke up the next morning sleeping on Luke's bare chest. She couldn't help but to smile. She wanted to wakeup like this for the rest of her life. She looked up at a sleepy, slightly snoring Luke. He's the man that saved my life. He's the man that loves me. He's the man I'm getting married too. He's the man that I love and want to spend every moment with.

During her thoughts he had woken up.

-"Good morning." Luke said, sleepily.

Lorelai jumped. "You scared me!"

-"Sorry."

-"Good morning." Lorelai said, kissing Luke. "Do you want to move in today?" Lorelai asked, rubbing Luke's chest.

-"Isn't it your first day back to work?"

-"Shoot! Um…we could do it tonight after I get off." Lorelai said.

-"Sounds like a plan. You hungry?" Luke asked, getting off the bed and pulling on a shirt.

-"Starving." Lorelai said, pulling him back on the bed.

-"What do you want?" He asked, kissing her.

-"Surprise me." She said, playing with his hair.

-"Ok," He said.

Lorelai got up, got in the shower and got ready for her first day back to work. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee.

-"What's this?" Lorelai asked, as Luke placed a plate of pancakes in front of her.

-"Pancakes," Luke said, stating the obvious.

-"I know that." Lorelai said, in a dumb voice.

-"Then why did you ask?"

-"Because I thought I asked for waffles?"

-"No you said, 'surprise me' so I did."

-"No I said surprise me with waffles." Lorelai stated.

-"No you didn't." Luke argued.

-"Luke I think I would remember what I asked for."

-"Pancakes are almost just like waffles."

-"Ooohh…no there not!" Lorelai was ready to argue.

-"What's the difference?"

-"Well captain obvious pancakes are round and waffles are square."

-"So?" Luke said.

-"So? They are completely different."

-"No their not." Luke argued.

-"Yes they are."

-"Not really."

-"Luke, I think I would know." Lorelai said, simply.

Luke knew either way he would loose this argument so he just gave up.

-"Oh know I remember you did ask for waffles. I'm sorry." He lied.

-"It's ok, I would of rather had pancakes." Lorelai smiled.

-"But you just said you wanted waffles."

-"No, I never said that I wanted waffles. All I said was that I thought I asked for waffles and that they are completely different from pancakes."

-"You are too much work." Luke sighed.

-"I know," Lorelai said, with a mouth full of pancakes.

**short...and k****inda useless...I know. but I need a lil break right now. But I'm almost done revising so I can update! yay.**

_do any of yall listen to Journey?--Dont stop believing. Well a band called "Flight 409" re-did it. Its sweet! Yall should look em' up and listen to it._


	21. Chapter 21

"I probably won't have time to stop by for lunch." Lorelai said, putting on her jacket.

"Ok,"

"I'll come by after I get off work so we can start packing your stuff." Lorelai said, smiling. "But could we please keep this on the DL?" Lorelai asked, motioning to the ring on her finger.

"Yeah, whatever you want."

"I just want to tell Rory and Sookie first." Lorelai said. "Before the news is out.

"And your parents."

"No," Lorelai simply said.

"Lorelai yes you have to tell them."

"I know, and I will..." She trailed off.

"Ok,"

"Eventually," She mumbled.

"What was that?" Luke asked.

"Nothing."

"Lorelai?"

"I haven't been over there since the…accident."

"You haven't been to work either but you'll have no problem telling Sookie."

"She's different." Lorelai said, starring at her feet.

"How?"

"Because she likes you and she won't nag about how 'you're not good enough for me' or 'Lorelai your making a huge mistake!' or…"

"Lorelai," Luke interrupted, lifting her chin up. "Do you care if they approve of me or not?" He asked.

"No not at all! I couldn't care less!'

"Then what's the deal?" He asked.

"Nothing," She lied. "I have to go."

She wrapped her arms around Luke and gave him long sweet kiss.

* * *

"Michelle…yeah its Lorelai…I need another day off…I can't come in today…yeah I don't feel well…Ok…thanks." Lorelai hung up her cell phone as she pulled into the Chilton parking lot.

She walked all over the school until she found Rory by peeking through a class room.

"On Monday we will start a two week exercise in Creative Writing, but it does not mean we will stop reading." Lorelai heard Max.

"Rory!?" She yelled in a whisper.

She tapped on the glass. As soon as Rory heard the noise and turned and looked Lorelai was frantically motioning for her to outside.

"Uh…Mr. Medina?"

"Yes Rory?"

"May I go to the restroom? I'm not feeling too well." She lied.

"Yes you may,"

_That's my little liar!_Lorelai thought.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked worriedly.

"Calm down…I have to tell you something." Lorelai said, dragging Rory away from the door so no one would see them.

Lorelai raised her left hand in front of Rory's face.

"He didn't?!" Rory said, excitedly.

"Yes!" Lorelai practically yelled.

"Oh my gosh this is great!" Rory yelled.

Lorelai and Rory started jumping up and down screaming. She was sure everyone in the school heard them, but she didn't care. Not a bit. She'd share her news all over the world if she could.

-"I'm so happy!" Rory shouted.

-"You're happy?" Lorelai laughed.

-"This is great!" Rory said, quieting down.

-"I know, I thought I would tell you first then we could go celebrate."

-"I'm at school," Rory said, stating the obvious.

-"You are?" Lorelai said, sarcastically.

The bell rang releasing the students. Lorelai put on her puppy dog face.

-"Fine," Rory said. "Let me get my stuff." As much as Rory hated missing school she couldn't say no to her mother when it was something this big.

-"So what do you have planned" Rory asked, walking out of the classroom.

-"Well I thought…" Lorelai started.

-"Lorelai?" A voice asked from behind.

She knew that voice. _Crap! just say you're in a hurry and don't have time to talk..._ A knot formed in her stomach. He was one of the last people she wanted to see let alone talk too.

-"Go wait in the car Rory, I'll meet you there." _Great going Lorela!_

-"Kay,"

Lorelai waited until Rory rounded the corner until she walked in his direction.

-"Yeah?" Lorelai asked.

-"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Lorelai didn't answer; she just followed Max into his classroom.

-"Hi," Max said.

-"Hey," Lorelai said, uncomfortably.

-"It's nice too see you."

Lorelai only sighed.

-"How are you? You know, since the accident?" He asked.

-"I'm doing a lot better, thanks." Lorelai said, looking at her shoes.

-"What's going on Lorelai?" He asked.

-"What do you mean?" Lorelai said, finally looking up.

-"After I heard about the accident I wanted to come and see you, but Rory refused."

Lorelai gave herself a mental note to thank her daughter.

-"It was just a bad idea."

-"Why?" He asked.

-"Because we were broken up!" Lorelai screamed. "It just would have been bad."

-"I've left you messages to see how you were."

Lorelai just starred at Max, biting her bottom lip.

-"What's been keeping you?"

-"Uh…things."

-"Uh-huh," Max snickered. "What kind of things?"

-"Since when is it your business?" Lorelai asked, angrily.

-"Is there something going on that I don't know about?"

-"Uh…Rory's waiting in the care so I have to go."

-"I'm not going to let you off that easily, Max said.

-"There is nothing you can do about it!" Lorelai said, getting angry again.

-"Yes there is,"

-"No there isn't," Lorelai argued.

-"Yes there is,"

-"What are we in high school?" Lorelai thought about her last remark. "Well technically were in a high school..."

-"I want another chance Lorelai."

-"No," Lorelai said.

-"This is so not you Lorelai."

-"Well you don't know everything about me!"

-"Lorelai, come on." Max said, gently.

-"Class is over,"

-"Well I'm calling it back in session."

-"Well I didn't raise my hand so don't call on me!"

-"You missed me," Max said, with a smile.

-"Max don't,"

-"You're missing me right now."

-"No I am not!" Lorelai shouted.

-"Lorelai I know you want this."

-"You don't know what I'm thinking."

-"Yes I do," Max said, in monotone.

-"Ok physco, I mean physic."

-"Lorelai this isn't you. I know you want this!"

-"You don't know everything about me!" Lorelai repeated.

-"Yes I do," Max said.

-"I bet you didn't know I was engaged did you?!" She shouted. "See I told you so," Lorelai said, after noticing the expression on his face. "Now I have to go." Lorelai said.

When Lorelai was walking towards the door Max grabbed her arms tightly.

-"Max let go of me!" Lorelai shouted, in pain.

He grabbed her arms even harder and kissed her fiercely. What little did they know that a certain blonde head girl was standing in the door way.

Lorelai pushed Max away and slapped him across his face.

-"Just leave me alone!" Lorelai shouted, on the verge of tears ignoring the pain in her arms. She ran out of the room all the way to the parking lot.

She couldn't believe that just happened. She held in her tears and got in the car.

-"What's wrong?" Rory asked. "You look a little flushed."

-"Oh I'm fine," She lied.

Rory knew she lying, but she didn't say anything further. "So what's first on the agenda?" Rory asked, smiling.

* * *

_A/N: Lets try a new thing here, that little purple button down there lets pretend that is Chris and each time you hit it, it leaves him closer to his dismay, so hit the button!! But if someone happens to like him yuk just pretend it is someone else you don't like. Ready….GO!_

my fave part:

-"You don't know what I'm thinking."

-"Yes I do," Max said, in monotone.

-"Ok physco, I mean physic."

Return to Top


	22. Chapter 22

It was around 7:30 when they got back into Stars Hollow. They had went shopping and out to eat. The whole time Lorelai was a bit spaced out from what happened previously. She didn't know what she was going to do. Rory noticing this strange behavior, didn't question it. If she wanted to tell Rory, she would.

Return to Top

-"I'm going to go to Lane's house for a bit." Rory said, as she pulled in the driveway.

-"Ok, I'm going to go to the INN and tell Sookie, and then I'm gong to go to Luke's so start packing. I'll be home later tonight. And please tell Lane to keep it a secret."

-"Will do,"

-"Oh and Rory,"

-"Yeah?" Rory said, turning around.

-"Thank you," Lorelai said, walking over to Rory and giving her a hug. "I love you."

-"Your welcome. And I love you too."

Lorelai pulled back and gave Rory a kiss on her forehead.

-"Have fun,"

Lorelai snuck in the back of the inn.

-"Sookie!" Lorelai yelled.

-"Ahh!" Sookie turned around with a knife in her hand. "Oh," She said, placing a hand over her heart. "You scared me."

-"_I _scared _you?_" Lorelai asked, "You're the one pointing a knife at me!" Lorelai laughed.

-"You're here!" Sookie screamed, hugging Lorelai.

-"Not for long though. I have to jet. But I have some important news to tell you! But first, can you put down the knife?" Lorelai laughed. "Luke proposed!" Lorelai squealed.

-"No," Sookie said.

-"Yes,"

-"No," She repeated.

-"No," Lorelai said.

-"What?" Sookie asked, confused.

-"Look," Lorelai said, giggling for confusing her.

-"Oh my gosh! Luke proposed!" She squealed. "This is great!"

-"But you have to keep it a secret. Just until we figure out how we want to tell everyone."

"Ok, my lips are sealed." Sookie said, acting like she was locking her mouth and throwing away the key.

-"Now I have to go, we're packing up his stuff so he can move in."

-"Oh Lorelai honey, im so happy for you. Congrats."

-"Thanks Sook," Lorelai gave her a hug then left.

Lorelai went home to change into more comfortable clothes. And of course she re-did her hair and make up to look good for her hubby-to-be.

**a/n: So what do you think? Good? Bad? In-between? Well please leave a review!**


	23. Chapter 23

Lorelai walked into Luke's but she didn't see him.

-"Lorelai!?" Luke asked, coming out of the storage room. "Are you ok?" He asked with concern, putting his hands on Lorelai's shoulders.

-"Uh yeah," Lorelai said, confused to as why he was so worried.

-"Are you sure? Because I called the inn and Michele said you called in sick, so I went to the house but you weren't there. Then I called your cell phone but it was turned off or something. I was worried Lorelai. I thought something happened to you."

-"Oh…I'm so sorry Luke. I didn't mean to worry you. Me and Rory and a girl's day out. I'm sorry, I should have called."

-"Its ok, I'm just glad you're alright."

Lorelai smiled. She wrapped her hands around Luke's neck and kissed him slowly.

-"You ready to start packing?" Lorelai asked.

-"Yeah,"

_Upstairs_

-"So how was your day?" Lorelai asked.

-"People order food, I cook it." He said simply. "You?"

-"I had fun today. Rory and I went shopping and bought a bunch of useless stuff that we would never need or use. Then we went and ate out, and ordered all the desserts off the menu. She was so happy when I told her!"

-"Good," Luke said, letting out a breath.

-"So when and how are we going to tell the town?" Lorelai asked, changing the subject.

-"I don't know. We could tell Miss Patty and the news will be around in half an hour."

-"That's one way. But don't you want to make it special?"

-"Of course I do. But how?"

-"I don't know, we'll think of something."

They had packed almost everything up. Lorelai was sitting on the floor packing some stuff at the bottom of the closet.

-"Are you sure you have room for all my stuff?" Luke asked, sitting in front of Lorelai with a beer in hand, and giving her one.

-"Of course," Lorelai smiled. "I'll make room for you in my closet, we'll clean..."

-"Lorelai what happened?" Luke asked, gently grabbing Lorelai's arms.

A pit formed in the bottom of Lorelai's stomach.

-"Oh, I uh…" Lorelai shuddered. "Oh, you know, clumsy me there's not telling how I got these." Lorelai said, eyeing the bruises.

Luke had a hard time believing this. They were too perfect to be made by accident. But he didn't say anything further.

-"Do we have everything?" Luke asked, looking around.

-"I think so,"

-"Ok let's load the rest into the truck." Luke said.

Luke got slowly got up and helped Lorelai up off the ground.

Lorelai went into Luke's arms. She wrapped her arms tightly around him like it was the last time she was going to see him.

-"I love you," Lorelai said, into Luke's neck.

He gave her a tight squeeze. "I love you too Lorelai."

Lorelai pulled just far enough back to look Luke in the eyes. She closed her eyes when she felt his lips on hers.

**A/n: So what do ya think?? Do you see that little purple button on there; if you hit and leave me a review all your wildest dreams will come true. Ha-ha. That rhymed. im a poet and I didn't even know it. Oops. There I go again. Just call me Dr. Seus.**


	24. Voice mail

_A/N: Just in case you didn't know...i revised my story. I completed all of them today. And now...for the BIG day you get an update! I hope you're excited! Because I am. On with the story! I shall not keep you waiting any longer._

They had loaded and unloaded the truck a couple times that night. Most of his stuff was inside Lorelai's house, of course still in box's because they were too tired to put it away.

-"I'm tired..." Lorelai said. They were watching TV on the couch and Lorelai was sitting inbetween Luke's legs.

-"Do you want to go to bed?" Luke asked, playing with Lorelai's hair.

-"No. This show isn't over." Lorelai loved it when he did that.

-"Lorelai, you've seen this a million times. Even I know what's going to happen."

-"No you don't..." Lorelai said, partly asleep.

A couple minutes later she had finally fallen asleep. Luke, not wanting to wake her up gently picked her up and carried her to her room. He carefully laid her in the bed and put the covers on her. He crawled in next to her, ever so gently not to wake her. He kissed her on her cheek and he went to sleep.

Luke woke up the next morning as the sun was shinning through the window. He looked over at a still sleeping Lorelai. She looked so beautiful. This amazed Luke because she was beautiful even when she wasn't trying.

-"You know I hate it when you watch me sleep." Lorelai said, her eyes still closed.

-"I know," Luke chuckled. "But I can't help it." Kissing Lorelai on her head.

Lorelai opened her eyes to see Luke smiling down at her. She couldn't help but to smile back.

-"Luke?"

-"Yeah?"

-"We're getting married." Lorelai said, starring at her ring.

-"I know," Luke smiled.

-"We're getting married." She repeated quietly to herself.

Lorelai wanted to wake up like this for the rest of her life.

* * *

-"Lorelai, we have to tell your parent's." Luke said, filling her coffee pot later on that day.

-"I know, and we will." She said, sipping her java. "Eventually..."

-"No Lorelai, you have to tell them now."

-"You've been telling me this for the past month. I think I got it by now." She said, her cell phone ringing.

-"Outside!" Luke said, pointing to the door.

-"But I'm your fiance."

-"The rules haven't changed."

-"Fine!" Lorelai pouted and walked outside.

She went to answer it but she missed whoever was calling. Lorelai moaned as it said "1 new voice mail." "Lorelai, this is your mother, in case you forgot. I have been trying to get ahold of you, but apparently you are too busy for your mother. We haven't see you since the accident and I think its time you came back to Friday night dinner. Even though I didn't know we agreed for you to stop coming. So with that said I will see you and Rory tomorrow. Goodbye Lorelai."

Lorelai sighed and walked back into the dinner with a disgusted look on her face.

-"This is your fault." She blamed Luke.

-"What are you talking about?"

-"You see if you would have let me answer that in here then I could have told my mother that I can't go to Friday night dinner."

-"Perfect," Luke smiled. "We can tell them tomorrow."

-"Oh...b-but," Lorelai stuttered. "We can't."

-"Why?" Luke asked, leaning over the counter.

-"Because Emily needs proper notice if an extra guest is coming."

-"Call and tell her."

-"Oh I wish it was that easy." Lorelai smirked, making one last effort to get out of this. "But there is not cell phones in the Diner."

-"I can make an exception. Call her." He warned.

Lorelai sighed and put her head on the counter. "Fine." She mumbled.

-"Hey mom...I got your message."

-"Okay?"

-"I was just letting you know that I got it..."

-"That's what a voice mail if for Lorelai. It is intended to give people their messages." Emily said, matter-of-factly.

-"Yeah...well...um...tomorrow I'm bringing a guest."

-"Who might this guest be Lorelai?"

-"Umm...Luke."

-"That grungy Diner man?"

-"Mom," Lorelai sighed. "He's not grungy. But we have some important news to tell you..."

-"Oh my God! You're pregnant! Lorelai! You slept with him?!"

-"No mom...I'm not pregnant. We will see you tomorrow. Good-bye mother." Lorelai said, quickly hanging up.

-"Well..." Luke said. "How did it go?"

-"She thought I was pregnant."

Luke shrugged. -"Oh well."

* * *

_So?! What did ya'll think? Stay tuned for the next eppy. 'Friday night dinner'. Review please! I plan on updating another one today...so some feedback would be sweet! _


	25. Save the drama for your mamma

_A/N: Two brand new updates in one day?? Wow...today is yall's lucky day. haha. Well be nice and tell me what yall think. WARNING READERS: Drama ahead._

-"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lorelai asked, approaching the Gilmore mansion.

-"Lorelai," Luke warned. "Didn't we just have this conversation?"

-"Fine," Lorelai pouted, ringing the door bell.

-"Everything will be fine." Rory assured.

Lorelai was having a hard time believing that. Awaiting for the maid to open the door and greet them him she tried to convince herself that everything would be alright. Lorelai looked up as the door opened, expecting to see a maid, but saw none other then Emily Gilmore herself. She found that a bit odd. Ok...not a bit. A lot!

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Boy, the roads are a miss out there tonight." Lorelai said, making conversation.

Emily just glared at her.

-"Rory, go upstairs please." Emily said, ignoring Luke.

-"Is everything ok grandma?" Rory asked, in her angelic voice.

-"I have to talk to your mother, please go upstairs."

-"Well..." Rory began.

-"Now,"

Rory motioned to Luke to follow her and she went upstairs like she was told. Lorelai was curious and a bit scared. Emily continued to glare at Lorelai as she stormed off.

-"Lorelai, come here!" Emily shouted.

-"Gee mom, did I do something wrong?" Asked Lorelai sarcastically.

-"I try to understand you. I truly do." Emily said, putting glass in her martini glass. "But sometimes your behavior baffles me beyond belief."

-"And what behavior is this?"

-"Do you have no shame?!" She yelled.

-"Is that intended as a rhetorical question?" Asked Lorelai, very confused.

-"Rory goes to school in that place! She has a reputation to respect."

Lorelai sighed and sat her purse down. She had no idea what her mother was talking about.

-"You're her mother," Emily continued.

-"How..." Lorelai started.

-"You're supposed to protect her from shame, not cause it!"

-"Oh mom,"

-"Kissing a teacher? In a class room?!"

Lorelai's heart sank. Her face was on fire. Her stomach twisted and turned.

-"Mom, no. You don't und..."

-"Are you insane?" She yelled.

-"No but you are if you think that's what really happened!"

Emily sat down on the chair. "When I heard, I almost fainted."

-"How did you hear?" Lorelai wondered.

-"I have friends Lorelai." Emily said in a are-you-serious kinda tone.

-"If you will just let me explain." Lorelai pleaded.

-"The whole school is talking about it. And what do I say? How do I defend this?"

-"It's not like that mom!" Lorelai yelled. "Just hear me out and let me explain what really happened!"

-"Do you even know this man?"

-"Of course not. It was just the way he held the chalk and..."

-"This no time for your jokes Lorelai!"

-"Yes I knew him. I dated him. But I broke up with him before the accident even happened."

-"Why on earth would you date Rory's teacher?"

-"That is none of your business..."

-"It most certainly is."

-"How do you figure that?" Lorelai asked.

-"When it affects my granddaughter it becomes my business."

-"Mother!" Lorelai yelled. "Just shut up for one freaking second so I can explain!" Lorelai sat on the couch and buried her face.

-"I just want to know what you were thinking? Your reasoning? How did you justify this?"

Lorelai did her best to keep her tears away, but was slowly failing.

-"So you decided to kiss this man in your daughter's school?"

By that time Luke had heard about all he could handle. He stormed downstairs and stared at Lorelai for a split second with a look of disappointment. He slammed the door behind him and Lorelai heard him speed off in his truck.

-"Luke wait!" Lorelai screamed, running out the door. But it was too late. He had already drove off.

-"You always let your emotions get in the way! That's whats wrong with you Lorelai. You don't think!"

-"Please," Lorelai cried. "Just stop."

-"He's just a man Lorelai. So this is worth it because he was the man of your life and this was the man for you?!"

"No!" Lorelai shouted. "I had went to the school to tell Rory some important news! Then he wanted to talk and he..." Lorelai chocked. "He grabbed me...and kissed me. I didn't want it! He hurt me!" Lorelai stood up and walked away crying.

Emily rested her chin on her head and looked around the room.

-"Mom," Rory said, running down the stairs. "Are you ok?"

Lorelai only buried her face in her hands and cried. Rory and Luke had heard everything, how could you not with all the yelling. Rory led her mother out the door, hopped in the drivers seat and drove home.

* * *

_A/N: So?? That was definitely long! yay me! lol. So some feed back would be awesome!! I really want to know what you guy's think. Inspire me._


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: So I'm pretty sure ya'll hate me by now... :( I'm really sorry! I know I always say that, but I truly am! I will get better, I promise!! Enough jibber jabber...lets go!_

The drive home was long and silent. There was a million questions Rory had swarming around in her head. She didn't know what to say. She was sorry, sad, disappointed, but most of all she was angry at Mr. Medina. Rory kept glancing back and forth to the road and her mother. Lorelai just sat there, staring hopelessly out the window with a stray tear falling down every once in awhile. Rory knew that her mother didn't cry often, and when she did, she hated it. She told Rory that she hated feeling weak and vulnerable.

-"Mom, why didn't you tell me?" Rory finally asked.

Lorelai shook her head. "Rory, Hun, I didn't want you to get more involved then you already are." She simply said, sniffling.

Rory tightened her grip on the steering wheel. "But he hurt you mom!" She said, louder then intended.

Lorelai cried. "I know," She managed to choke out. "Rory, I'm so sorry for getting you involved, I really am!"

"Mom this isn't even your fault." Rory said, calmly.

"This wouldn't have happened and if I wouldn't have dated him to begin with." Lorelai said, very quietly.

"This still isn't your fault." Rory repeated.

"What are the kid's going to say?" Lorelaisaid, ignoring Rory's last remark.

"Mom, I couldn't care less what the kids say. I know the truth and that's all that matters."

Once again, all was quiet besides for the sniffles of Lorelai.

"What did Luke say?" Lorelai said with a struggle.

"He didn't say much of anything. He just shifted on the bed a lot, he couldn't sit still. Then he just got up and left, just like that."

"I would never cheat on him!" Lorelai cried.

"I know mom. But it just caught him off guard. You would of probably acted the same way."

"I would have at least let him explain his self, he didn't even give me that." Lorelai brought her knees to her chest.

"Yes he should have, but you know Luke. He'll come around."

"What if he don't believe me?" Lorelai said, fearing that she would loose the love of her life, _forever._

"He would be stupid not to believe you."

_I don't know what I'll do if he don't believe me. I wont live without him, I wont._

* * *

"Mom, I'm going to school. I made chocolate chip pancakes extra chocolaty just like you like them, with a side of bacon and sausage, and a cup of coffee. So if you get hungry, It'll be right here." Rory pointed to the nightstand beside Lorelai's bed. It had been a couple weeks since the apparent breakup. Lorlelai was doing awful. Every morning Rory would wake up and attempt to make breakfast by Sookies recipes. Of course she was exhausted because every night Rory would lay there with her mother telling her everything was going to be ok and that she needed to get out of bed. Rory couldn't even remember the last time Lorelai had ate. Rory couldn't get her too, no matter how hard she tried. No one could. But Rory still woke up and cooked to come home and find exactly where she left it, untouched. Rory stood there and watched her mom lie there hopelessly. A single tear rolled down her face.

"Rory?"

Rory sat there and tapped her pencil on the desk and stared blankly at the wall.

"Rory?"

Ever since her moms breakup she hasn't been able to concentrate. Way to much stuff on her mind and to much stuff to do.

"Rory?!"

Rory jumped and dropped her pencil. The class giggled. As she looked up she was face to face with Mr.Medina.

"Uh...sorry." She apologized.

"I would like to see you after class." He said, sternly.

As the bell rang and the students cleared, Mr. Medina made his way to Rory. "Rory, I've noticed a change in your behavior. You haven't been paying attention in class and your not turning in your homework on time. Your grades are slipping and you've also missed quiet a few days of school. You seem to be in your own little world."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll do better, I promise." There was no need to tell him what was going on.

"I'm afraid that's not good enough." He said, simply.

"What does that mean?" Rory asked confused.

"Your going to have to do _a lot_ of extra credit or you'll fail this semester."

Rory nodded in shock. "Whatever it takes, I'll do it."

"Ok," Max said, "Come see me after school and I'll give you what you need." He said, placing his hand on Rory's shoulder. "I'm concerned about you." He said, sincerely. Rory flinched.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rory, I didn't..."

"I have to go." Rory said quickly and left the room.

Rory went home after staying a few hours after school doing her extra credit work, still not able to complete it all. She hated leaving her mother home alone, epically this long. She walked into her moms room and found everything the same. She couldn't take it anymore. She hated seeing her mom like this and it hurt worse knowing she couldn't help no matter how hard she had tried.

_So...I made it a lot longer then they usually are. Yall deserve it. I'm going to work on the next chapter tonight and hopefully it will be up sometime tomorrow. REVIEW!!_


	27. Chapter 27

_A/n: Im sure yall hate me, I dont blame ya! Lets get it started!!_

* * *

**_Chapter 26_**

Lorelai was laying in bed when she heard a faint knock on the door and decided she would just let Rory get it, as usual.

Rory made her way through the town, destination in mind. She quickly arrived at the famous Diner. _I can't do this anymore. Rory thought._

"Rory?" A voice came from behind her.

Rory looked up from the wet cold sidewalk she was sitting on, she hadn't even heard him open the door. "Luke..." Her voice cracked.

"Whats wrong Rory?" Luke asked, getting worried. "Rory talk to me." He urged.

Rory stood up now face to face with Luke. "I can't take it anymore Luke." She said, quietly.

"What? Er...Rory?" He stuttered.

"She doesn't eat, she doesn't sleep, she doesn't do anything b-b-but lie there in her bed. That's all she's been doing Luke! I can't help her, I've tried, It just doesn't work. I've missed too many days of school staying home with her scared to death to leave her home alone. I haven't been doing my assignments so therefore I'm failing Luke, I've never failed at anything before, well besides sports, especially softball, and basketball..." Rory rambled on, working up her tears. "My heart breaks looking at her everyday seeing her like that, depressed. You should have let her explain Luke! You owed her that much. You don't even know what happened not even the slightest bit. If you only know what you're doing to her, Luke!" Rory was out of breath and she realized that she was crying.

"Rory, calm down." Luke awkwardly stepped towards Rory and wiped the tears off of her already tear stained cheeks. "Everything is going to be ok." He promised. "I know I shouldn't have reacted like that, I know this Rory. I just don't know how to make this right. I should have let her explain, but if you were in my situation what would you have done? It was so sudden...I didn't know what to think or do. I just needed time to think things through and get a handle on things. I was going to talk to her. I was."

"After the 100th time she's tried to talk to you?" Rory said, a little too rudely.

"Rory, I needed time." Luke said, calmly.

"Time for what? Whats there to be time for? You should have let her explain! The thing that hurts her the most is that you actually thought she would cheat on you, that's horrible and so not you Luke. You should have at least told her that you needed time instead of just ignoring her completely, that would have probably eased some of the pain." Rory paused to catch a breather. "If you only seen what she looks like...It's horrible." Rory hung her head.

Luke stood there, taking it everything Rory was saying and felt tears reach the brim of his eyes. He had felt extremely bad over what happened. He was depressed, angry, upset, and lonely. He knew he screwed up and knew he would do all it took to make it up to Lorelai.

The knocks got louder and Lorelai called out Rory's name and realized that she wasn't home. Lorelai slowly crawled out of bed and stumbled a bit like she was just learning to walk. Lorelai hadn't been out of bed since the breakup besides to use the bathroom and shower occasionally. Lorelai slowly made her down the stairs and answered the door and was very shocked to see who she saw.

_A/n: Not to shabby eh? The only complaint I have is its too short, but I can't help it, its 2 am and im sooo tired! Please review!!_


	28. Chapter 28

_A/n: So I'm a little disappointed with the very few reviews that I got but I guess that's what I get..._

_HellyLenny-- Thank you very much, that means a lot. Oh and don't worry there will be a spicy make out scene. ;)_

**_Chapter 28_**

"W-w-what are you doing here?" Lorelai stuttered in complete shock.

"I've missed you, Lorelai." He smiled. "I miss _us_. I miss your jokes, your crazy quirks, your smile..." He trailed off and gently brushed his cold fingers across Lorelai's face. "I love you."

"Please leave." Lorelai said, getting the chills from the icy touch. _What do I do? _Lorelai thought. _Call the cops? Yes, good idea. But the phone is over there...I couldn't make it in time...maybe if I move slowly..._

"Wow Lorelai, you don't look so good, no offense." He laughed, eyeballing her.

"Max, please leave. Rory's going to be here any minute and I don't want her to see...." Lorelai slowly inched towards the phone.

"Great. The more the merrier." He chuckled. He stopped in mid laugh. "Wheres your fiance?" He looked around the house. Lorelai watched as Max moved into the kitchen and took this advantage and ran towards the phone. Her hands trembled as she dialed 911.

"Who do you think your calling?" Max asked, instantly appearing by her side. He quickly grabbed the phone out of her hand. "Surely not the cops." He threw the phone across the room.

"Just leave!" Lorelai screamed, every part of her body trembling as Max edged towards her.

Luke pulled up and saw an unfamiliar car parked in the driveway and immediately wondered who it belonged too. He just ignored it and made his way to the porch.

"I love you Lorelai!" Luke heard from the inside. But what Luke didn't hear was Lorelai crying as Max had her trapped in the corner.

"I love..."

Luke didn't want to hear that guys name come out of her mouth. He walked back down the steps headed towards his truck. _I feared she still loved him, but I knew she didn't...I guess I was wrong. Dammit Luke! Nothing is ever going to be the same again..._

"I love Luke!" Lorelai screamed.

When Max heard her he pushed her so hard that she fell down to the ground hitting her head on the way.

_What's that?_ Luke thought as he heard a loud shriek come from the house.

"Get off off me!" Lorelai cried being hit several times.

Max paid no attention to her screams and just continued to beat her. "You love me Lorelai! Say it!" He demanded.

Luke ran to the front door, busted the window and unlocked it from the inside. He ran to the screams and the scene in front of him made him sick to his stomach. His heart dropped. He charged at Max who had Lorelai cornered, beating her. He grabbed Max and threw him across the room. "Lorelai! Are you ok?!" He asked, panicked. "Luke! Watch out!" She screamed. Luke turned around to see Max running at him with his fist in the air. Luke tackled Max before he could hit him. "Don't you ever touch her again!" Luke yelled in between each punch, beating the crap out of Max. Lorelai ran over to Luke and tried to pull him off. "Luke! Quit it!" She screamed. Lorelai managed to pull him off of Max. "Get out of my house!" Luke yelled. Max scurried to his feet, ran to the door, and sped off, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

"Lorelai, are you ok?" His voice now calmer, much calmer. He examined her pale face, frail and bruised up body. Lorelai just stared at him through big wet eyes and just crashed into his arms, crying. "I'm sorry Luke! I'm so sorry!" She cried. "We can talk about this later right now lets just get you cleaned up." She nodded her head. Luke carried Lorelai upstairs. "I love you." She said.


	29. Chapter 29

Luke carried Lorelai up the stairs, every step he took the more he blamed himself for all of this. He felt unbelievably guilty and sad. He entered the bathroom, Lorelai in his arms, he carefully sat her on the bathroom counter and began to examine her body. "Lorelai, you look terrible."

"Thanks, I missed you too." Lorelai said, with her eyes closed, breathing slowly. She was in pain, and a lot of it.

"You know what I mean." He said, wetting down a rag and wiping the old and fresh blood off of her face.

"Luke," Lorelai said, with tears in her eyes. "I can explain, just please listen to me." She begged. Now that she had him in her sight, she wasn't going to let him go again, ever.

"Lorelai," Luke cupped her face. "We can talk about this later, ok?" He promised.

She looked down and slowly nodded her head. "Lorelai, when is the last time you ate?" Luke said, just now noticing for the first time how much skinnier she was.

"I don't remember..." She trailed off. "Since that night..." She finally confessed.

"Damnit Lorelai!" Luke cursed. "Why would you do this to yourself?! This is unhealthy, we have to get you to a doctor, now." He yelled.

"I couldn't eat, I tried, I really did. Please, no doctor, I'll eat." Lorelai couldn't bring herself to eat, no matter how hard she tried.

"Mom?!" Lorelai heard Rory yell from downstairs. "Where are you?!"

"Luke, she can't know about this, she can't know he did this too me." She panicked. She heard her daughter run up the stairs.

"Mom, answer me!" Rory was extremely worried about her mom. The first thing she saw when she got home was the glass missing out of the front door then the living room all messed up.

"You have to tell her, she has to know he did this to you." Luke argued.

Rory made it to her moms room, slightly out of breath, and the sight before her gave her goosebumps. There she was, her mom, sitting on the bathroom counter top, half dead it looked like, all bruised and bloodied up. "Luke, you didn't did you?" Rory knew that Luke would never hurt her or her mother but that was the only thing she could say and immediately regretted it.

"Of course not!" Luke said, louder than intended. "You know that I would never hurt you or your mother." Luke was very offended by the accusation.

Rory quickly made her way to her mom. "Mom, what happened. Who did this too you?"

"It's best if you don't know." She said, honestly.

"You can't be serious! I come home to find the door practically broken down, the living room a mess, and my mom beat on the bathroom counter and it's best If I don't know?"

"It was Max..." Lorelai said, so quietly she wasn't even sure Rory had heard her.

Rory could have sworn her heart stopped. "Why?" She managed to get out.

"I don't know Rory, I really don't."

"Well are you going to call the cops?"

"I don't know that either, I just want to forget this ever happened."

"Mom, you can't forget this ever happened, your ex boyfriend came into your house and hit you! There's no forgetting it." She yelled. She was furious. She hated that man, and thought of many different ways to get him back for this. "I hate him." Rory cried.

Lorelai reached for her daughter and brought her to her arms. "Rory, I'm so sorry that he did this to us, but it's going to be ok." Lorelai hoped.

"He beat you." Rory was still in complete shock.

"I'm fine sweetie, I'm just glad it didn't get worse, and it would have, if it wasn't for Luke." Lorelai looked up at Luke with tears in her eyes and thanked him with her eyes. Lorelai kissed Rory's head. "Why don't you go downstairs and get started on the crap load of homework you have?"

"Mom, it's ok, I need to be here with you."

"I know you have so much homework to do, and you don't know how bad I feel for letting you ignore it all this time because you've been with me, constantly, but I'm fine now, I promise." Lorelai looked at her daughter and could tell she didn't want to leave. "If I need anything, you're right downstairs ok?" Lorelai smiled. Rory nodded and unwillingly went down stairs to start the pile of homework she had downstairs.

"I'm going to go get some food at the Diner but I'll be right back ok?" Lorelai nodded her head. "But let's get you in the bath first." Luke could tell she hadn't bathed in awhile and it still amazed him that she could still look so beautiful. Lorelai slipped off the counter as Luke started the bath water. She reached down to take off her pants but she was too sore and in pain too. Luke saw the trouble she was having and immediately offered to help her. "Raise your hands." He slipped Lorelai's blood stained shirt off of her limp body and also slipped off her pants along with her panties. Lorelai crashed into Luke's arms, wrapped herself around him, and burried her head in his chest. Luke rested his head against Lorelai's and softly kissed it. "It's going to be ok." He whispered in her ear. "I promise." He could feel Lorelai shake her head in his chest. Lorelai let Luke go and he helped her into the bathtub. He got on his knees and leaned over the bathtub close to Lorelai, cupped her fragile face into his hands, and softly kissed her. "I'll be back." He said, he descended the stairs.

"Rory?" Luked asked, knocking on her bedroom door.

"Come in." He heard her soft, quiet voice say. He slowly walked in and sat on the edge of her bed. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I just want to let you know that I am extremely sorry for all of this. I should have listened to your mom instead of ignoring her, but I just didn't know what to think, I needed some time, space, and I should have let her know that. You know I'm stubborn and I can't help that, hell you should understand, you live with Lorelai, she's as stubborn as they come. But I feel so bad that I let this happen to your mother, If I would have let her explained I would of been here tonight when that sorry bastard showed up and none of this would have happened. I take full responsibility and I can understand if you hate me." Luke looked down at his shoes the whole time, fighting back the tears.

Rory came and sat next to Luke and gave him a hug. "Luke, none of this is your fault. Please don't blame yourself. You're back and thats all that matters. And I could never hate you Luke, you have done so much for me and my mother, stuff we could never pay you back for, we love you so much. I have never told you this, but I look at you like my dad." Rory said, in all honesty.

"Really?" Luke was shocked.

"Of course, I always have. "I just figured you knew." She smiled.

"You know I love you kid, and your mother, so much and would do anything and everything for you guys."

"The feelings mutual."

"I'm going to go to the Diner and get some food, any requests?" Luke asked.

"Everything." Rory smiled.

"Nothings changed." Luke said as he walked out, headed to the Diner. He smiled to his self as a tear made its way to the surface.

_a/n: tell me what you think, be honest. In my opinion...it kinda sucks, but I can't get it any better! arg! ~!#$% _


End file.
